


The Wolf of Hanamura

by VoidGhost



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Before Reaper Gabe, Blackwatch (but they're hunters), M/M, Werewolves, Young!Genji, Young!Hanzo, Young!McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidGhost/pseuds/VoidGhost
Summary: The Wolf of Hanamura was passed around word-of-mouth for months before Blackwatch came to investigate. According to the gossip, the recent attacks on the villagers of Hanamura were violent, cruel, and brutal. Many of those who strayed into the woods surrounding the village during the full moon never came back out.While investigating, Jesse McCree is ordered not to bother the royal family - an order that is surprisingly hard to follow, after discovering the older prince's allure. But the Shimada family may have a connection to these attacks...





	1. Day 1

Day 1

 

The Wolf of Hanamura was passed around word-of-mouth for months before Blackwatch came to investigate. According to the gossip, the recent attacks on the villagers of Hanamura were violent, cruel, and brutal. Many of those who strayed into the woods surrounding the village during the full moon never came back out. Some bodies were found, torn open and had clearly died in agony, but most had completely disappeared. 

King Sojiro had reassured the villagers that the wolf problem will be taken care of, and for now, set a curfew for the village and assigned more guards around the perimeter of the forest. The news of this creature however, made its way to the ears of Blackwatch. 

Jesse McCree was new to Blackwatch, a ‘down-low’ organization which takes assignments such as this, to investigate murders and take down any supernatural creature that is responsible for them. These types of organizations are not typically trustworthy, or known well by the public, so it’s all done confidential. 

Jesse, at 19, had only been apart of the organization for the better part of a year - and it had been like living a new life, compared to his old gang life. His boss, Gabriel Reyes, gave him hell every chance he could get, but the man had taken a shine to Jesse. 

Which probably lead to Gabe taking him on Jesse’s first assignment out of the country. Hanamura, Japan, to be exact. 

The client which called them there was known as Moira O’Deorain, and Jesse didn’t like her from the moment he first saw her. She had an uneasy smile, and her eyes were always narrowed arrogantly, which complimented her general haughty aura. Her long nails and unusual sickly veins crawling up her arm lead Jesse believing she must be a witch. 

Her eyes looked Jesse up and down upon meeting and he flamed with internal irate, seeing the judgements pass over her face. She only addressed Gabe, which Jesse found himself relieved by. If she had made some comment about his clothes - which is not unusual, but infuriating coming from her - he wasn’t sure if he could stop himself from calling her every name in the book. 

The general assignment was this: the wolf had been tormenting the villagers every month on the night of the full moon. Moira had reasonable suspicion that it was a werewolf. She wanted them to capture the wolf, alive; it would save the village from its torment and also aid her in her experiments - which Jesse took to accept that she really was a witch. 

The full moon was two days from now. Gabe got them a room at the village’s inn, and basically told him to go fuck off until it was time to deal with the wolf. 

(The actual words were, ‘go have some fun’, but Jesse recognized the look on Gabe’s face as one that was done with babysitting.)

The village of Hanamura was overlooked by a castle perched on a small mountain. There were gates that were heavily guarded and a long, winding staircase to the royal family’s home. 

When Gabe gave him the rundown of the royal family, Jesse was only half paying attention. He remembered King Sojiro, and the fact that he has two sons. He might have given Jesse a description on what the two princes looked like, but Jesse didn’t remember. He only knew that the princes visited the village often and that Gabe threatened him with physical violence if Jesse ever interacted with them. 

But really, who did Gabe think he was? Jesse wouldn’t risk making a fool out of himself in front of the royal family. He  _ definitely  _ didn’t want to blow this mission, either. It might be the only chance he got to travel out of the country. 

The village of Hanamura itself wasn’t incredibly out of date like Jesse had assumed. It even had its own arcade, which Jesse saw on their way into the village and had made a mental note of. Now he backtracked, finding it tucked away at the back of the village. He saw the edge of the forest there, too; guards were positioned by a pathway that once presumably lead into the woods. Now, a strip of tape between trees kept it closed off. 

The inside of the arcade was bustling with teens and children. There were groups of parents in every corner, and almost every machine was taken. 

Jesse traded a couple bucks he had on him for tokens and began making his way around. He wasn’t all that good with joysticks, but he did better at skee-ball. His best however, was at the virtual shooter. He was familiar with his Peacekeeper, which made using a fake gun just as easy. 

This particular game had a zomnic theme, with some crazy scientist releasing them on the gates of a fictional castle. Jesse passed through the first few levels with ease, but he found as the amount of zomnics increased, it became hard to keep up with. He let out a frustrated groan as the zomnics broke through the gates, stating ‘DEFEAT’ on the screen. 

A figure stepped up next to him, taking the second plastic gun from the game’s holster. Jesse couldn’t restrain himself from looking the man up and down. He wore traditional robes, though Jesse wouldn’t be able to name it specifically. The man was around Jesse’s age, 18 or 19, and had long black hair that reached to his waist. He had soft features and dark eyes and Jesse found himself staring, taken aback by this sudden beauty in front of him. 

He was drawn back into reality when the man spoke, an odd challenge in his eyes. 

“You’re talented, but no one’s ever finished this game without a partner,” He asked, holding out a handful of tokens. “Up for another round?”

Jesse grinned, and could help himself as he said, “Only if it’s with you, darlin’.” He admired the shade of red that colored the man’s cheeks as he slotted the tokens in place.

As the game began, Jesse understood how easy it became once he had a partner. The other kid was almost as talented as he was. His aim was accurate, and their individual kill counts overlapped one another. At the end, they were left with an even amount of zomnic kills, as the castle of Aldersbrunn lived happily ever after. 

Jesse holstered the plastic gun and faced his partner. The man collected the tickets that were dispensed on his side of the machine, giving Jesse a small smile when he found him watching him. 

“Jesse,” Jesse held a hand out, which the man took after a moment of hesitation. 

“Hanzo,” He said, and there was an amused glint in his eye that Jesse couldn’t understand. “You’re new around here.” 

It was a statement, not a question. Luckily, Gabe had given him a story to tell if anyone asked about their presence. 

“Just passing through. My Pa and I are visiting friends north a’ here,” Jesse explained. He couldn’t help internally cringing at calling Gabe ‘Pa’. 

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Jesse,” Hanzo said. “I was going to collect my brother for lunch, if you’d like to join us.” 

He was oddly formal, Jesse thought, but there wasn’t a chance he’d pass up hanging out with this handsome boy some more. 

“It’d be my pleasure, darlin’,” Jesse said, adding a wink, and Hanzo laughed, a soft and deep sound that Jesse admired. 

Hanzo lead him back to the skee-ball area of the arcade, where he approached a younger kid with shocking green hair. Something about that stuck with Jesse, and he wondered if he’d seen the kid before, or heard of him somewhere. 

Hanzo let the kid finish his game before placing a hand on his shoulder, leaning in close to whisper something. The kid tried to turn to look behind him, but Hanzo held him still. The kid laughed, and they made their way back towards Jesse. 

“Jesse, this is my brother, Genji,” Hanzo introduced. 

“Howdy.” Jesse tipped his hat. 

Genji stifled a laugh. The kid looked only a couple years younger than the both of them, perhaps mid-teen. He most likely found Jesse’s attire ridiculous, as Jesse was used to. He’s never offended; he thought his boots, hat, and belt buckle looked badass. Flannel just happened to compliment the look. 

Hanzo nudged Genji, as if reminding him to be polite. Genji composed himself, smiling up at Jesse. 

“Nice to meet you, cowboy,” Genji said, grinning, with another nudge from Hanzo. 

“Genji, he is a guest to our country, please be kind,” Hanzo lightly scolded. 

“It’s alright, darlin’, I know I stick out like a sore thumb,” Jesse said, and didn’t miss the incredulous look Genji gave Hanzo at the pet name. “But just know that this look is considered attractive back in America.” He opened his arms to pose, fully showing off the cowboy aesthetic. 

“You certainly are,” Hanzo said unintentionally, and clapped a hand over his mouth as Genji burst into laughter. His face bloomed red underneath his hand. 

Jesse took it as a good sign. Ignoring his own warm face, he smiled and winked. “Glad you think so, sweetheart.” 

This only made Genji laugh harder. Hanzo seemed to debate smacking him, when instead he looped his arm with Jesse’s and pulled him towards the exit. 

“We’ll just go to lunch without you then, Genji,” Hanzo said, and moments later Genji reappeared, recovering from his fit. 

“Wait, wait!” He said, holding a stack of tickets. “I have to redeem these first!” 

Hanzo rolled his eyes, but they followed Genji to the prize counter. Jesse was surprised when he saw the amount of tickets the teenager had gotten. It became very clear that the two came here often, and both had plenty of experience with the games. Though Genji had the most tickets, Hanzo was not far behind him. Jesse was the one with the least, but he had only been there for less than an hour, and arcades weren’t common to him growing up. 

Genji had chosen two foam swords, and handed one to Hanzo while holding one out as if to duel. Hanzo rolled his eyes. 

“We have real swords at home, Genji,” Hanzo said. 

“But this is more fun!” Genji insisted, wacking his sword against the one Hanzo held. 

“I need to choose a prize now,” Hanzo complained. 

Jesse gently took the sword from him, holding it up to Genji. “I might not know how to use a sword, but I can try dueling for a bit.” 

Genji’s eyes lit up instantly, and held a position that Jesse mimicked. They held their swords out in a cross, and Jesse wasn’t sure when they were supposed to start until Genji was suddenly in action. 

Jesse tried his best to deflect the attacks, but he had never held a sword in his life, and it looked like it was a common practice in this area. Genji did not hold back, and had Jesse losing his grip on the foam as the soft tip of Genji’s sword pressed against his throat, a proud look of bravado on his face. 

“I know not to go against you in a duel,” Jesse noted. Genji laughed and dropped his position, allowing Jesse to pick up the sword he lost. 

Hanzo approached them then, with a small bag of goodies. While Genji was someone to get the biggest prize possible, Hanzo was one to get a larger quantity of smaller prizes. 

He dug in the bag and brought out a small plastic ring, holding it out for Jesse. Jesse took it, examining the design on it. It was an off-gold color, and had a symbol of two dragons circling each other. Jesse thought he might have seen it on some other decorations in town. 

“Cool,” He said, slipping it on one finger. “Does it mean anything?”

Genji stifled another laugh. Jesse felt like he was beginning to miss something. 

“It’s the royal family’s symbol,” Hanzo explained with a sly smile. 

“Oh, that makes sense. Think I’ve seen it in town,” Jesse said, looking at the ring again. “The Shimadas or something.” 

Hanzo was grinning now, and nodded. He took Jesse’s arm again and lead him to the counter. “You choose something now.” 

Jesse dug the tickets out of his pockets, and while he knew he couldn’t get anything big, he was able to get something that caught his eye. 

It was a plush of...something. Jesse wasn’t sure what it was. It looked kinda like a vegetable, but it had a cute face. He presented it to Hanzo after the guy at the counter handed it to him. 

“For you, darlin’,” Jesse said. 

Hanzo blushed, taking the plush and briefly pressing it against his chest. “Ah, thank you, cowboy.” He smirked, and Jesse wasn’t sure if he could be more attracted to this guy. 

Genji suddenly groaned. “Stop  _ flirting _ , I’m  _ hungry! _ ” The plush was thrown at Genji’s face in response. 

The walk to lunch wasn’t that far from the cafe. Hanzo had an arm hooked with Jesse’s, and Genji walked on the other side of them. He was caught up in a conversation with Jesse about an American show, and while Genji seemed to know more about it than Jesse, he still kept the kid entertained. Because of his attention on the green-haired teen, Jesse didn’t notice the constant eyes on them as they moved down the streets of Hanamura. 

The restaurant was a sushi bar, as Jesse soon found out. He was not at all familiar with the food here, and couldn’t read the menu, either, as it was placed in front of him. He was taught basic Japanese before this mission, but he didn’t take it very seriously; he trusted Gabe would be with him the whole time. He glanced at the menu helplessly before turning to Hanzo. 

“I trust you’ll get me something good,” Jesse said. 

“Don’t worry, cowboy.” Hanzo smiled. 

He didn’t need to worry. The sushi Hanzo recommended for him was surprisingly good, and he especially enjoyed Hanzo teaching him how to use chopsticks. Jesse had plenty of practice before at Chinese restaurants back in America, but having Hanzo’s hands on his as he taught him how to hold the chopsticks was too good an opportunity to pass up. 

The two brothers offered to show Jesse around the village afterwards, and Jesse agreed. Hanzo once again gripped his arm, and Genji kept himself ahead of them, darting to places quicker than they could keep up. 

They managed to get Genji to take a break on a bench under some cherry blossom trees, which Jesse will admit, are beautiful in person. The ground was littered with petals and a light gust of wind sent them skittering across the ground. 

Hanzo was digging through his bag of prizes, showing Jesse each one, as Genji practiced with his foam sword, making exaggerated noises with his mouth. 

Jesse caught Hanzo’s gaze and he smiled, flustered. Jesse found himself already incredibly fond of that face, despite only knowing the man for a few hours. There was something that was endearing and alluring with the man, and Jesse wanted more. 

He found himself brushing a few strands of Hanzo’s hair out of his face, tilting his chin. Jesse’s eyes darted to his lips and an urgent thought came to mind that gave him an overwhelming urge to fulfill it. 

He had just begun to lean in when a yell broke them out of their trance. 

“ _ Jesse! _ ”

Jesse screamed inwardly at seeing Gabe standing in front of the inn, looking pissed off and glaring at him. Jesse rolled his eyes. 

“Your father?” Hanzo asked. 

Jesse nodded, cringing to himself, as he stood up from the bench. He held a hand out to Hanzo, who grasped it and stood with him. Jesse leaned down and pressed a kiss to the back of Hanzo’s hand. 

“It was a pleasure meeting ya, darlin’,” Jesse said. 

“You’re leaving?” Genji asked, who had stopped his play at the infuriated yell. 

“Yep.” He glanced at Gabe, who seemed to be getting more impatient at every second Jesse stalled. “Wonder who shit in his sushi.” 

The analogy had Genji cracking up again. Hanzo laughed and squeezed his hand. 

“Will we see you tomorrow?” Hanzo asked. 

“Sure,” Jesse said. “I’ll be here for a couple days.” 

Hanzo smiled at this. “Then it’s a date.” He grabbed Genji almost forcefully as they made their way in the direction of the castle. 

Jesse grinned to Gabe as he approached, giving him a cocky wave. “What’s up,  _ Pa? _ ” 

It bristled Gabe further, to Jesse’s delight. He regretted it a second later though, as Gabe gripped him by the back of the shirt and lead him towards their inn room. 

Once the door was closed behind them, Jesse was thrown on the couch and Gabe stood above him. 

“I give you  _ one  _ instruction and you can’t even follow it.” Gabe pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. “Which part did you not understand about  _ ‘don’t fuck with royalty’? _ ”

Jesse’s eyes narrowed in confusion. As far as he knew, he  _ did  _ follow that rule. “What the hell are ya talkin’ about?”

Gabe threw his hands in the air. “We’re laying low, Jess. Flirting with the prince  _ isn’t laying low _ .” 

“What? You mean Hanzo and Genji?” Jesse asked. “But they’re not--” 

He was suddenly hit by the full memory of Gabe telling him about the princes’ description.  _ “--The younger one, he has bright green hair, he’ll be easy to spot. And the older one, long black hair, usually always seen with his brother-- _ ” 

Jesse must have worn a stunned look on his face because Gabe sighed. 

“You didn’t even realize, did you?” Gabe asked, and Jesse almost thought he sounded amused. 

The more he thought about the afternoon, the more obvious it became. How the two brothers were amused at his cluelessness at every hint they dropped. How they acted so formal (Hanzo did, at least) and had eyes on them all day.  _ How he flirted with the prince all day. _

Jesse pulled his hat down over his face and groaned while Gabe began to laugh.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sword fighting, glowing eyes, and the suspicion of something deeper going on.

Day 2

 

He wasn’t sure how to face the brothers after his revelation the previous day. After thinking (and overthinking) all night long, he was embarrassed to realize he was the clueless foreigner taking the butt of their jokes. Looking back, Jesse wasn’t sure if Hanzo was being serious when they flirted with that in mind. 

He luckily didn’t have a chance to see them the next morning when Gabe woke him up, announcing that they had errands to run. Jesse obliged, if only stalling for a few more minutes of sleep before Gabe threatened to get a water pitcher. 

Jesse dressed much the same as he always did, but today kept the Peacekeeper in a holster at his hip due to Gabe’s demand. They walked down the streets of Hanamura and Jesse let his hat cover his face, knowing that it won’t do any good to keep the eyes off of him, the eyes that saw him with the two princes the day before. 

They stopped at the home that Jesse recognized as Moira’s. His skin crawled to be back there, but he had no choice as Gabe made him enter first. 

Moira’s home surprisingly didn’t match her witch-like appearance. It was a plain, normal abode, but it had Jesse wondering where she did her experiments if not in her living room. 

Moira greeted Gabe, ignoring Jesse, as she lead them to a basement. It made perfect sense as Jesse descended the stairs that she kept her experiments hidden. He doubted the King knew about her work here. 

The basement had multiple work tables and a hospital-like bed, which made an uneasy feeling form in Jesse’s stomach. There were glass bottles on a shelf that were filled with mystery liquids and lots of medical and hardware equipment strewn about the room. Moira brought a box out from underneath a table and began taking items out of it. 

The first item was a box of bullets. Gabe made a motion for Jesse to grab it, so he did. They were silver, Jesse noticed, and he realized they’re gathering weapons. He was suddenly reminded that that night was the full moon, and they’ll be heading back to America tomorrow. Hopefully with a successful mission. 

He was somewhat disappointed by that.

Jesse began to load the bullets into his Peacekeeper. The box had plenty to keep him stocked for the night. He spun the bullet chamber and paused to briefly aim at the bottles on the far shelf. 

Moira had set down other things on the table by now. Along with the bullets, there were silver stakes, some firecrackers, sedatives, and rope. 

“I want him alive,” Moira said. “But do what you can to capture him.” 

“Will do,” Gabe said. “Anything else we should know about?”

“Actually, yes,” Moira said, and her eyes briefly flitted to Jesse. “I have reason to suspect the Shimada family knows more than they let on.” 

Jesse’s eyes narrowed in confusion. He remembered the guards patrolling the forest line, and heard Gabe mention the curfew. It looked to him that the family had added more precautions since the wolf’s appearance. 

“What’s your reasoning?” Gabe asked. 

“King Sojiro has only put force forward to restrain the citizens,” Moira explained. “But he’s done nothing regarding the wolf itself. As in,  _ I’m  _ the one who called you here, not him.” 

“But they probably don’t know Blackwatch exists,” Jesse argued. 

“Other hunters have been here before you,” Moira said. “Offering their services to the King. They are turned away.” 

Jesse couldn’t imagine the two boys he met intentionally letting a werewolf attack their citizens. They come to the village often, and are most likely close to the villagers. Ignoring the fact that they joked on Jesse’s behalf, they were kind. Perhaps it was only the King?

“We’ll keep that in mind,” Gabe said. 

They packed the supplies back in the box and headed back to the inn. Gabe spoke lowly to him on the walk. 

“Moira gave you another reason not to talk to the princes anymore, so I feel like I shouldn’t have to remind you, but I will,” Gabe said. “Stay away from the family that has the power to kick us out of here.” 

An idea struck Jesse, and maybe it was born out of Jesse’s hidden desire to speak with Hanzo more, or maybe it was a result of him not thinking reasonably (nevermind that both reasons can be interchangeable) but he blurted it out without a second thought. 

“I can figure out what they’re hiding,” Jesse suggested. 

“Jesse--” 

“You saw, they liked me!” Jesse continued. “I’ll just do a little prodding, they think I’m a harmless foreigner!” 

Gabe pinched the bridge of his nose again. He gave Jesse a serious look, debating, before sighing. “Don’t blow this.” 

Jesse saluted. “You got it, boss!” 

He considered to keep pretending he didn’t know the boys’ identities, but Jesse couldn’t bring himself to keep being made fun of, and besides, nobody could stay  _ that  _ ignorant.

He saw the two brothers enter the village after Gabe disappeared to hide the box of weapons in their room. The two might have headed to the arcade, if they hadn’t spotted Jesse and made their way towards him. 

“Jesse!” Genji ran up to him, startlingly fast and stronger than Jesse remembered as he gripped Jesse’s arm. “Hang out with us today!” 

Jesse stiffened, suddenly aware that it was a prince hanging on him. His uneasiness must have been obvious, with the way Hanzo gave him a concerned look after approaching. 

“Jesse?” Hanzo asked.

Jesse scratched the back of his head, taking his hat in his hand in what he hoped looked like respect, and smiled apologetically. “I reckon I should apologize for not realizing yesterday that the two a’ you were royalty…” 

Something like disappointment flashed across Hanzo’s face. Genji made no issue hiding his own feelings, as he groaned loudly. 

“ _ Darn _ , it was so much fun before!” He complained. 

“Genji,” Hanzo warned, then turned to Jesse, who failed to hide the embarrassment on his expression. “Don’t take it personally, Jesse. It was...refreshing, to have someone not act so stiff and awkward around us.” He casually looped their arms together again. “So relax.” Hanzo placed a warm hand on Jesse’s back, convincing him to lose the tension in his shoulders. 

“Alright, darlin’,” Jesse said, reveling in the color that spread across Hanzo’s face. “But I have a couple a’ questions, if ya don’t mind.” 

Hanzo began to lead them down a street Jesse hadn’t seen before. “Go ahead,” Hanzo replied. 

“Are you two allowed to walk around without...bodyguards, or something?” Jesse asked. They stepped out onto a wide bridge over a long river. 

“We always have bodyguards,” Hanzo stated, which prompted Jesse to look around. “They’re not easily seen, but they’re always watching.” 

Jesse looked down at his Peacekeeper, still holstered at his hip, and he wondered how he hadn’t been tackled yet. Hanzo followed his gaze and chuckled. 

“Don’t worry, they’ll only defend us if they think we’re in trouble. Or if I signal to them,” Hanzo explained. 

“...Right.” 

At the end of the bridge was something like a village center, with a fountain and many cherry blossom trees surrounding the base of the castle stairs. Genji bounced ahead, examining the shop carts set up around the center. 

Stood up on the edge of the fountain, a man looked over a small crowd and shouted angry Japanese. 

Hanzo immediately stiffened at his side. Jesse glanced at him and saw his expression darken into something furious. The man at the fountain pointed in their direction, and Jesse felt dozens of eyes on them. 

“Genji!” Hanzo shouted, and the kid was at their side almost instantly. Genji was ridiculously fast. 

Hanzo lead the way towards the castle steps, and Jesse noticed people appearing from the shadows to dismantle the display at the fountain. The bodyguards, most likely. He noticed the two guards that stood at the base of the stairs followed them up.

“What was that about?” Jesse asked, returning his attention to the two princes. They looked shaken by the ordeal. Hanzo gripped Jesse’s arm tighter. 

“A protestor,” Genji answered. He had guilt written across his face, and Jesse couldn’t understand why. 

“He was talking about our father’s actions,” Hanzo explained. “Against the wolf.” He spoke quietly, and Jesse understood that he didn’t want many questions on the topic. 

“Right,” Jesse said. “I’ve heard that. Some folks might just not understand why the King don’t hire a hunter.” 

Hanzo dropped Jesse’s arm, and the cowboy was suddenly faced with dark, angry eyes. 

“ _ Some  _ people need to understand that we can handle this ourselves!” Hanzo shouted. 

The guards behind them paused, and Jesse was figuring out ten ways to apologize to Gabe before he inevitably got thrown out of this place. But Genji squeezed his brother’s hand, and Hanzo took a deep breath. 

“I’m sorry,” Hanzo said. “This situation has been a stress on all of us.” 

“Hey, I understand,” Jesse said. “This clearly ain’t that easy to take care of.” 

Hanzo smiled gratefully, slipping his arm once again around Jesse’s, and lead him further up the steps to the castle. Genji stayed silent, but kept a grip on Hanzo’s other hand. 

“So, uh, why’re we headed to your castle, anyway?” Jesse asked. 

“We  _ were _ going to check out the shops in the village center,” Hanzo said. “But…this was the safest and closest place nearby.” He smiled apologetically. “Do you mind?” 

Jesse smiled in response. “Not at all, darlin’. Never been in a castle before.” 

“Ooh!” Genji lit up, his earlier downtrodden expression completely forgotten. “Let’s show him the training room!” 

“You guys have a personal training room?” Jesse asked. 

“Well, yes,” Hanzo replied. “It’s family tradition to practice swordsmanship.”

“I always beat Hanzo,” Genji stated proudly. 

“Say that again, but with a bow,” Hanzo bit back. 

“A bow?” Jesse asked. 

“I consider myself a talented archer,” Hanzo boasted as Genji rolled his eyes. 

“Explains why you were so great at the arcade,” Jesse noted. “But could you handle a real gun?” He put his hand on the holster at his hip. 

“We’ll find out, cowboy,” Hanzo flirted, a challenge in his eyes. 

The castle itself had traditional decor that Jesse found himself in awe of. The symbol on the plastic ring that Jesse still kept on his finger was printed on multiple wall decorations throughout the castle. 

What stood out the most to Jesse on their way to the training room was what appeared to be a shrine. A framed photo of a smiling, dark-haired woman was placed delicately in the middle. Jesse knew instantly that it was their mother - Genji had her eyes. 

It must mean she had died. Jesse found himself saddened by the thought. He couldn’t relate specifically, he had never had a memorable motherly figure in his life, but he’s lost people, too. 

He was too caught up in the realization that he didn’t notice the two obsidian wolf statues guarding the shrine. 

The training room looked like a repurposed warehouse. High ledges were added to mimic buildings, and many robot dummies were placed around for target practice. A mat was set up on one side of the room and swords were hung in sheathes on the wall. 

Genji hurried over to the area and unsheathed a glinting, green sword, excitedly glancing between the couple. 

“I ain’t dueling with real swords, bud,” Jesse told him. 

Genji scoffed. “Like you would know how to hold one! Hanzo, come on!” 

Hanzo sighed, hiding a fond smile. “He gets energetic sometimes. Better get this out of his system.” 

Hanzo stepped up and unsheathed the second sword, a similar blue one compared to Genji’s. The two brothers stepped up to each other, raising their swords and bowing. Hanzo began to recite something in Japanese, and Jesse assumed he was counting down. 

Then they were in action. Jesse was momentarily stunned at the intensity. He had thought Genji was fast, but Hanzo proved to easily keep up with him. The clash of their swords were loud and forceful, causing Jesse to jump at each shattering sound. It nearly became difficult to keep track of the two. Their movements blended together like a whirlwind of blue and green. 

It came to an end when Hanzo’s sword came clattering to the floor, leaving the man kneeling on the ground with the tip of Genji’s sword to his chest. 

“You win, brother,” Hanzo admitted. 

Genji smiled proudly, resting the sword on his shoulder. Looking at the two, Jesse thought for a moment that their eyes seemed to glow; it was gone a second later. Trick of the light, perhaps. 

“That was incredible to watch,” Jesse said, and both brothers almost jumped, like they forgot he was there. Genji turned away quickly to return the sword on the ground and Hanzo approached him.

“Genji gets competitive,” Hanzo explained. “I try to keep up.” 

“I don’t know much about swords, but it looked like ya did great,” Jesse said. 

“I’m going to practice over here some more,” Genji said, already swinging the sword, doing an impressive twist in the air before Jesse’s attention was taken away. 

Hanzo slipped an arm around his waist, gently leading him to the archery range. Jesse had gotten used to the man hanging off of him, but this new closeness sent a shock up his spine. 

The range was made up of a railing with a line of target bots behind it. Hanzo grabbed a bow hanging on the wall and knocked an arrow. 

“Show me what ya got, darlin’,” Jesse encouraged. 

Hanzo laughed softly, color on his cheeks. He reeled the string back, taking a moment to aim, and sent the arrow flying. It landed with a soft  _ thud  _ in the center of the robot’s head. It muttered a robotic ‘ow ow ow…’ before crumbling to pieces. A second later it rebuilt itself, much like magnets. 

Hanzo went through the line of bots, landing each mark precisely. Jesse let out a low whistle as the last bot crumbled. 

“That was beautiful, darlin’,” Jesse complimented. 

“Why don’t you show me what you can do with that gun?” Hanzo prompted. 

Jesse chuckled, drawing the weapon out. He spun the barrel, double-checking that it was loaded. He suddenly remembered they were silver, and meant for the job tonight, but Moira provided him with an entire box, so a bullet or two wasn’t a terrible waste. 

He stepped up to the railing, holding Peacekeeper out in front of him. Being so familiar with the weapon, he never needed to aim properly. He knocked off a proper shot at the first bot, hitting it dead-on. It let out its cry and tumbled to pieces. 

Jesse looked to Hanzo with a cocky grin, but found the prince’s nose scrunched up. 

“Not impressed?” Jesse asked, disappointed. 

Hanzo shook his head. “I am, but…What bullets are you using?”

“Silver,” Jesse answered casually, then regretted it at the stricken look on Hanzo’s face. He made up an excuse on the spot. “My Pa thought it’d be safe to have some, cause of the wolf, ya know. We’re just passing through, but ya never know.” He rambled towards the end, but the excuse seemed to have the needed effect. 

“Ah, right,” Hanzo said quietly. “Makes sense.” 

An awkward silence came between them. Jesse holstered his weapon and wrapped an arm around Hanzo’s waist. “Hey, what else do you have in this castle a’ yours?”

Hanzo smiled, relieved, and hung up the bow to leave the training room. Genji spared them a wave before continuing to practice with the sword. He had barely broken a sweat, and Jesse noticed he was going through the motions with the same intensity as their sword fight. He was surprised with the raw energy the kid had. 

They walked, close to one another, down the hallways of the castle. It was strangely empty, but Jesse didn’t know how a castle was supposed to be; he assumed from watching countless movies that there would be servants or maids or butlers bustling around the place. 

“Is it usually so quiet?” Jesse asked. 

Hanzo shrugged. “Only when there’s no events to invite the villagers to. Since it’s just my brother and father, we don’t have many servants present. And our school instructors only stay part of the day.” 

Jesse nodded, eyes taking in the glamour of the castle. It was certainly a place to admire. His eyes caught the shrine as they passed it again, and he took notice of the wolf statues guarding it. 

It reminded him of the wolf situation, and even though he knew how Hanzo felt about it all, he felt he should pry some more just to appease Gabe. 

He had opened his mouth to ask when Hanzo tugged him towards a pair of double doors. Inside, the room was similar to a living room, just with more expensive furniture than Jesse was used to. 

Then Hanzo looped two fingers in his belt loops to pull him close, and Jesse lost all thought. The deep, dark eyes that met his were filled with intention and desire, triggering a shocking change of atmosphere. 

“I wanted to kiss you badly yesterday,” Hanzo admitted, with a sly grin. “You’re so different compared to the people here. You didn’t treat us differently - you didn’t know who we were, and that made flirting with you so much more genuine.” 

Jesse couldn’t will himself to ask where this boldness came from. Hanzo’s arms snaked around his neck and his hands settled on Hanzo’s waist. 

“You sure you can’t stay longer?” Hanzo asked, leaning closer. 

“Sorry, darlin’, duty calls,” Jesse said quietly, afraid to break the moment. “But I’ll make sure to visit.” 

Their noses bumped. “I’d like that,” Hanzo whispered, and then their lips met.

It was a soft kiss, a gentle press of their lips, before Hanzo broke off only to lean back in and deepen it. Hanzo’s grip around his neck tightened, pulling them impossibly closer, and Jesse responded by gripping his hips. Jesse parted his lips to briefly tug at Hanzo’s bottom lip. A second later, Hanzo slipped his tongue between his parted lips and Jesse choked back a sound coming up his throat. 

Hanzo, struck with boldness, broke from the kiss, only to grip Jesse’s collar and tug him toward a futon. He pushed Jesse back into the cushions, and before the cowboy could react, climbed onto the futon to straddle him. 

Jesse had shoved all thoughts and reason to the back of his mind, but he was relieved to know that Gabe would never find out about this. 

Hanzo plucked the hat from Jesse’s head, startling him from his thoughts, and Jesse was struck by the sight of the prince of Hanamura on top of him, his hat on his head, and eyes filled with so much bold desire that they seemed to glow. 

Actually, Jesse was fairly certain that they were glowing a soft blue, but it was once again a thought shoved aside as Hanzo leaned down to steal his lips, his hands gripping Jesse’s flannel. Jesse let his hands settle on Hanzo’s thighs, dragging his fingers up to the man’s back. He looped a few strands of Hanzo’s hair between his fingers, giving them an experimental tug. 

Hanzo made a low noise in his throat, nipping at Jesse’s lip. Jesse took it as a good sign, and tugged harder at the lock of hair. Hanzo let out a louder moan, but when he bit down a second time, Jesse hissed in pain. 

Hanzo reeled back, a hand clapping over his mouth, and the glow in his eyes faded. He looked shocked and flustered, as if just realizing the situation they’re in. Jesse sucked at the wound in his lip, tasting copper. 

“Ya got some sharp teeth there, sweetheart,” Jesse said, prodding at his swelling lip. 

Hanzo’s eyes darted to everywhere but Jesse, guilt written all over his face. The bold confidence from earlier had completely melted away, revealing a shy, anxious, and adorable prince. Jesse picked up on it, and rubbed circles on his back in a comforting manner. 

“Hey, it’s fine, Han,” Jesse reassured. “Don’t fret about it, it doesn’t even hurt anymore.” It did sting a little, but he figured that wasn’t important.

“No--I, sorry, I don’t know what came over me,” Hanzo stuttered. “I sometimes--” He paused, going suddenly stock-still. 

“Han? Darlin’?” Jesse asked. 

“My father’s home,” Hanzo said, rolling off of Jesse with surprising speed. Jesse wondered how he even heard his father’s entrance into the castle, but the thought was pushed away with the matter at hand. Jesse understood the embarrassment that could come from a father catching their kid ‘in the act’. 

Hanzo straightened out his clothes before fretting with Jesse’s flannel, as if a wrinkled button-up was going to reveal anything they had done. He fixed his hair, fingers bumping the hat still perched on his head, and hastily fixed it back on Jesse. Jesse caught his hands and pressed a light kiss to his palm. 

“Relax, sweetheart,” Jesse encouraged. “We both look good.” 

Hanzo took a breath and the tension in his shoulders relaxed. He smiled fondly at Jesse, and Jesse felt his heart thud. He had grown terribly attached to this prince in a matter of two days, and he hated that he had to leave so soon. Leaving was surely inevitable, however; even if either of them considered a serious future, Jesse kept so many secrets from Hanzo. He had already lied to him and his brother. It would be a relationship doomed to fail. 

With this in mind, Jesse released Hanzo’s hands and headed out of the room. 

“Should probably go meet my Pa anyway,” Jesse said, grinning. “Gotta brag to him that I got to see the royal castle.”

Hanzo scoffed, laughing, and came up to Jesse’s side to lock their arms like usual. He lead Jesse back to the front of the castle, throwing teasing flirts back and forth. They were wrapped into each other so much, they almost didn’t notice when they turned the corner and ran into the King himself. 

Jesse looked up at the man, and met eyes that he was used to seeing on Hanzo. If Genji took after their mother, Hanzo took after Sojiro. 

The King was tall, buff, and looked down at Jesse with a judging and calculating stare. He felt inhumanly small in front of the man. 

“Father,” Hanzo stated, breaking away from Jesse to bow politely. Jesse followed in tandem, taking his hat from his head. 

King Sojiro looked down Jesse, his eyes stopping at the weapon holstered at his hip. Jesse was about to explain, but the King spoke something in Japanese to his son. Hanzo replied in the same language, Jesse catching a flash of anger over his face, before grabbing Jesse’s hand and leading him away. 

As they left, Jesse took another glance back to Sojiro. The old man was watching them, and Jesse caught sight of a bronze medallion in the shape of a wolf’s head strung around his neck. Then they turned a corner and the piercing eyes were gone. 

“What was that about?” Jesse asked. 

“Father assuming things, as always,” Hanzo huffed. “You should hurry back before he insists on interrogating you.” 

“Will do, sweetheart,” Jesse said. With what he’s done with the Sojiro’s son, and his occupation going directly against King’s orders, he does not want to be alone with the man. 

They stopped outside the castle doors, Hanzo grasping Jesse’s hands and, letting go of his anger for now, smiles at him. Jesse’s heart thuds at the sight, and he really hated that he had to leave so soon. 

“Will I see you tomorrow?” Hanzo asked, hope in his voice. 

“Not sure,” Jesse said honestly. “Pa wants to leave tomorrow. I hope I get to say goodbye.” He brushed a few strands of hair out of Hanzo’s face before cupping his chin. 

“I hope so too,” Hanzo said, clearly disappointed at the idea that Jesse had to go so soon. It was what both of them knew but now terribly regret. 

Jesse wanted to say something, something to make that expression on Hanzo’s face go away, but he was too stubborn to admit that he had gotten attached so quickly. Instead, he lead Hanzo closer and pressed a sweet, innocent kiss against his lips. 

“I’ll keep a lookout for ya tomorrow,” Jesse promised, and headed down the castle’s steps. 

He was sure Hanzo was watching him the whole way down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is decent, lol. Eventually I'll add the third part, it's where it gets interesting aha.   
> Hope you enjoyed~

**Author's Note:**

> My first Overwatch fic! I've been playing the game for a year and never tried to discover the fandom, but well, here we are! Hope you enjoyed <3  
> Two more parts are planned~


End file.
